Black Blood's Desire
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: It's all fun and games, in a way, until 'he' shows up... Suta(Black Blood Form)x Black Star (Selfcest, Yaoi...) Rated T for now


**Warning: Swearing, yaoi and selfcest...**

 **Pairing: Inner Demon Black Star(Suta, because face it, we all aren't going to read "Inner Demon Black Star" over and over again.) x Black Star**

 **Author's Notes: First off, I wanna apologize to those minds I am going to taint by publishing this story. Second, I am not sorry for searching Soul Eater selfcest stories. Can you believe how many they've done for Maka!? Maybe like... three or four but that is not the point! The boys have ZERO.**

 **Whelp, enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Black Star, you are late for the twenty third time this week. Can't you take a break from blood-shedding all the time?" Professor Stein said while leaning more on his chair. The student walked in with no bruises or cuts and hopped into a seat next to his weapon, Tsubaki.

"Nope! I'm trying to beat everyone in the school so I can be the best." Stein sighed.

"You are endangering other students."

"Well they can pick a fight with me sooner so they don't have to anticipate." The professor shook his head and proceeded on with the lesson about the insides of a horned-toad. While barely anyone took notes on this lecture, Black Star mindlessly stared off into a space, until a familiar voice spoke up.

 **'It took you eight minutes to finish that guy off. How pathetic.'**

Black Star sighed and slumped more in his seat.

 _'Shut up already. You're distracting me.'_

 **'From what? Finding time to jack off to 'how amazing you are'?'**

 _'I don't have time for this...'_

 **'I don't either. Hurry up and get laid so you'll stop bitching at me all the time.'**

 _'For the last time, I am not horny!'_

 **'I'm practically a part of you. You're not the only one who needs release every time you stare at a picture of yourself.'**

"For fuck's sake..." Black Star muttered while resting his cheek on a bent arm on the table and broke off the connection he had with his inner self. He hated the fact that Maka, Soul, and Kid could control their madness forms except for him and it seemed as though his attempts were getting worse. He knew he needed to learn how to assert his dark image before he could eventually be taken over but he did not know how. There was no way he was going to ask any of his friends since they would show them how weak he was, which he is not of course.

It is not like his opposite is a real threat. Neither of them are stronger than the other so why is he so intent on trying to shut him out for good? Afterall, he does use his madness form for extremely difficult missions. And whenever nobody wants to talk or listen to him, even Tsubaki, there is always that one sadistic person in his head that would listen. Regardless of whether he wants to or not.

 **'Che. What a sap.'**

Crap, he forgot to shut out the connection!

 _'Stop listening asshole. It's annoying.'_

 **'Tough luck prick, it's not like I have anything better to do.'**

* * *

"Black Star, I will be out for a while with Maka. Do you want to come as we-?"

"No." Tsubaki sighed before using her smile again.

"Well, do you plan to go anywhere while I'm gone-?""

"No."

"... Are you alright?"

"Christ Tsubaki, I'm fine! I can handle myself." Black Star retorted from the couch. His weapon watched him for a few moments before patiently smiling while walking toward the door.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to come back to see the house in ashes."

"Excuse me?"

She left before Black Star could find an insult to throw back and the meister found himself alone in the house. He had no intentions of visiting Soul and Maka. Kilik was off on a full day mission. Everybody is too scared to fight him. He already trained for half the day.

"God, I'm bored. And it's a Friday!"

 **'Sleep in.'**

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you."

 **'You'll end up doing it anyways.'**

Damn, he's got a point. Afterall, what else could he think of doing that does not involve the house blowing up?

 **'What about-'**

"For the last time, I am not jacking off!"

Black Star turned off the TV and went to his room before hopping onto his bed with full intent to sleep. He planned to lie in until nine in the morning since that is when Tsubaki is done with cooking. That means he will have... a whole lot of hours to store his energy for fighting and he would not have to wait on food. He is such a genius.

 **'Not.'**

 _'Oh, fuck off.'_

 **'You fuck off.'**

 _'No, you fuck off.'_

 **'You fuck off.'**

 _'No, you.'_

 **'You.'**

 _'You.'_

 **'You.'**

"My God you are annoying!" Black Star complained while shoving a pillow over his face. He heard his other half laughing evily at his misery and growled. "I don't even know why I bother to put up with you."

 **'There's something called getting rid of me.'**

 _'I wish I could...'_ Black Star thought numbly while turning on his side. It was a while before he sat up. _'I'm calling you Suta. Okay?'_

 **'Not okay.'**

 _'Too bad. I'm calling you that and there's nothing you can do about it.'_

 **'I am literally you.'**

 _'Nobody gets to have my awesome name! Besides, I'd hate to think we are related in any way.'_

 **'... I'm a part of your mind, dumbass.'**

 _'And I refuse to accept that. Is this how Soul felt with that creepy little demon?'_ Black Star thought as he stood up while sliding off his shirt. He might as well shower before he sleeps because he knew he would be knocked out the moment he closes his eyes. Once he fully undressed, he went into the bathroom while closing the door behind him.

 _'Any chance you won't annoy me while I'll be sleeping?'_ The meister was surprised when he did not recieve an answer in response and turned on the shower knob while pursuing.

 _'Hellooooo? Suta? Hey, asshole I haven't got all day.'_ More silence and Black Star settled it with a shrug. At least he'll have a rare moment of being able to have peace. He wondered how Soul and Kid were doing. Kid and his darker half must be getting along anyways. They both are into establishing order and crap like that, right?

* * *

 _'Do you think this portrait is a bit off?'_ Kid thought to himself as he examined one of the picture frames on the walls of his mansion. His darker half was mentally ripping his hair out.

 _ **'Kill me...'**_

 _'I don't know, it just seems a bit off. What do you think?'_

 _ **'I'm going to kill myself...'**_

 _'It can't be my imagination... Are you sure there is nothing wrong with it?'_

 _ **'It looks the goddamn same!'**_

 _'Maybe if I just look at it from a different angle...'_

* * *

After finishing up his shower, Black Star stepped out of the tub and blinked.

"Aw what? Tsubaki forgot to tell me she was doing laundry. Guess I'll have to use a robe..." Instead of the towel that was supposed to be hanging on a hook behind the door, Black Star fetched his white robe that is usually beside it to put on. After tying a loose knot in the front, the meister slid the door open and stepped out as the steam escaped the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" He yelled while jumping back against the wall and having a small heart attack. Right there, sitting on his bed is blank-looking Suta with crossed arms and a leg over the other.

"Wh-Wh-Wha..?" Black Star stuttered while shakily pointing at his image. No... He looked pretty real. And alive.

"It feels like something's off..." Suta said blankly. Black Star felt an eye twitch at the obliviousness.

"Y-You're alive! I mean... you're... there!" He motioned at his copy.

"Yeah, I figured as much, Einstein. I mean something else is different." Black Star suddenly did not feel safe with his humanized black blood form sitting nonchalantely on his bed. He slowly grabbed the phone his his dresser to call anyone _fast._ How the hell did this happen!?

"R-Really? Oh that uh... sucks. Well don't mind me then and I'll just go ahead and-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The meister was shocked to see Suta already standing in front of him and suddenly did not have the phone in his hand anymore.

"W-Wanna fight? Cause I can totally kick your ass now!" Black Star said, hoping that was the solution to his problem. Then again, fighting is all he ever thinks about.

"I wonder..." Suta clearly ignored him and the meister winced when one of his wrists and slammed against the wall. Okay, he clearly underestimated his persona. It is not like he would give in like a wimp though!

Before he could move, both of his wrists were captured and held against the wall in one hand quickly. Since when had he become the weaker half? **(1)**

"Nngh... Let go you cheating bastard! Let's have a fair fight!" However, one look at their positions and the scary smirk on Suta's face made him realize that a _fair fight_ is out of the question.

"Too bad it's not permanent. Looks like it'll last a few hours." Black Star was confused by the explanation but judging by the sadistic look in the star-pupiled eyes, he knew it was something bad. "Good news, I found a way for you to spend your Friday. Bad news..." Black Star felt himself stop breathing when Suta leaned in, "You're going to be experiencing 2-3 hours of pain."

"Wh-Wha..?" The rest of his words are muffled when lips roughly press against his and his eyes widened in horror. Despite his wrists being free, he stood no chance in pushing him away. Suta was not budging and Black Star was pulled even more against him by the hands on his waist. He yelped when his bottom lip was bitten so a tongue could slip in his mouth and he desperately tried to move away.

Suta had other plans and parted his doppleganger's robe, pushing it off his shoulders before leaning in.

"Don't fight me~" Black Star's breath hitched and he shut his eyes tight when he felt himself slowly grow dizzy from the heat. Suta's grinding, breath on his ear, and their body contact was making his mind go crazy. His heart was beating rapidly as his face grew hot with each gesture. He couldn't hold back his desire anymore...

"That's better..." That is all Black Star remembered before losing all the will in his self-control...

* * *

 **I can't... I can't go on like this...**


End file.
